El Gato y el Ratón
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: 100&27. No lo admitiría, pero le gustaba aquella injusta cacería que libraban desde hace mucho tiempo, en muchas diferentes dimensiones. Hoy y ayer, Byakuran ganó, sin embargo... ¿Qué pasará mañana? ¡No podía esperar hasta ver de nuevo al Décimo Vongola caer!


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Amano Akira.  
»Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Semi–TYL!AU. Posible OoC'. Vocabulario. Muerte de Personaje. Gore. Algo de psicológico.

* * *

.

**El Gato y el Ratón**

.

* * *

—Lo siento, Hibari–san. —Murmuró Sawada. Su tono, completamente en desacuerdo con su actual situación, reflejaba una envidiable tranquilidad. — Lamento pedirte que lo ocultes de Gokudera–kun y los demás.

Kyoya no dijo nada, pese a su relación jefe–guardián, no eran ni siquiera amigos. Aún así, sentía una punzante culpa y remordimiento carcomer su pecho.

—No tienes que disculparte, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Es mi trabajo, después de todo. —Quien yacía a punto de cruzar el umbral de la mansión Vongola, sonrió. El castaño percibía naturalmente el pesar.

—Hasta… algún día, Hibari—san. —El poseedor de la llama del cielo se despidió, agitando la mano.

Kyoya contempló la espalda de su superior alejarse, hasta perderse en el momentáneo resguardo de la limosina. Cerró los ojos, suspirando por última vez el viento que llevaba la esencia armónica del Décimo Vongola.

—Adiós, Tsuna.

**. . .**

El viaje en la limosina fue sepulcral, como Hayato no lo acompañaba, el silencio era imposible de llevar. Un triste esbozo adornó su rostro, mientras recordaba a sus preciados amigos. De seguro llorarían cuando se enteraran, pero era lo correcto. Una vida –_su vida_– por la de toda una familia, valía la pena.

Tras un rato, el auto aparcó y el chófer abrió la puerta.

—Suerte, Décimo. —Le deseó el conductor.

—Gracias. —Saludó con una radiante risa.

Los pasillos de Millefiore eran interminables laberintos blancos. Pensó que al decorador le hacía falta una buena dosis de buen gusto. Rió, eso diría su tormenta.

Al final del corredor estaba el inmaculado portón que lo conduciría a su fatídico destino.

No se inmutó. Trató de neutralizar cada una de sus emociones para no mostrar debilidad alguna. Entreabrió una de las solapas, siendo cegado por la incandescente luz del interior.

Olía a azúcar… y a orquídea.

—Bienvenido, Tsunayoshi–kun. —Oyó decir con una verborrea cantarina. — Siempre puntual, eso me agrada.

—Tuve un buen maestro, ¿Qué puedo decirte? —Dijo con frivolidad.

Byakuran se echó a reír, al momento que la ceguera desaparecía. El hombre de blanco yacía sentado detrás de su escritorio, luciendo un chaleco y pantalones níveos; de vestir, y una camisa; aparentemente de seda, negra. Era un espectacular contraste, debía admitir.

—Por lo que veo, cumpliste con el acuerdo… estás solo. —Indagó, empleando una ácida sorna, recargando su mentón en su palma.

—Fue lo que me pediste, ¿No? —Su homólogo asintió, y lo invitó a sentarse frente a sí.

El escritorio, como toda la habitación, podría; fácilmente, abastecer a tres o cuatro familias tipo de todo lujo habido y por haber. El recinto vacío, con los pocos muebles dispersos en la lejanía, provocaba un sentimiento de congojo en el líder de la almeja.

Aceptó la oferta, acomodándose en la silla recelosamente en la silla.

—Ahora… deberíamos negociar, ¿No crees? —Inquirió el local, aflojándose un poco, tomando el control de la fachada con su nata habilidad de manipulación.

—¿Para qué? El francotirador que tienes posicionado en el edificio de enfrente no tardará en atravesarme el pecho. —Tsuna habló del mórbido tema con espeluznante pasividad.

El carenciado de melanina se quedó pasmado, no por el hecho de que haya descubierto al verdugo, sino por la falta de emociones expresadas, tanto facial como fonéticamente.

—Ya veo… —Farfulló alto, esbozando una mueca felina. — "_No te has rendido a la muerte, Tsunayoshi–kun, lo que hiciste fue aceptar que, de una forma u otra, morirás. Incluso a pocos minutos de tu pérdida me sorprendes._" —Caviló, riendo a medida que sus pensamientos tomaban cuerpo.

Su antagonista arqueó una ceja ante el esquizofrénico teatro auditivo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¡Que morirás! —Exclamó el White Spell, con un gesto que rallaba lo insano. — ¡Nadie podrá evitarlo! ¡El legendario Décimo Vongola caerá frente a mis ojos! —Se retorció de la felicidad que tales fantasías le provocaban.

El japonés luchó fieramente contra sus deseos de callar aquellas palabras manchadas de blasfemia. Pero se contuvo, lanzarse a pelear sólo le haría anhelar con volver a su hogar, y él ya asimiló que no regresaría.

—En serio amas a esos insectos. —Se regocijó, exhalando un suspiro. El italiano observó la hora, expectante. Las 8:58 p.m. — Creo que hasta aquí llega nuestra "_negociación_", Tsunayoshi–kun.

—¿Tan temprano? Creí que tu aburrida conversación era la que me mataría. —El descendiente de Primo se concedió un último lujo: burlarse de su asesino.

El mayor tornó su afilada faz seria. Él no era aburrido.

Elevó el brazo derecho, esa era la señal.

—Antes de que me mates, ¿Me dejarías decirte algo? —Pidió, burlón.

—No te daré el placer de gastar más saliva, Décimo. Es el fin. —Bajó su extremidad.

El disparo pasó de largo a su amo. El hueco sonido que hizo el impacto contra el tórax del nipón, no resonó.

La fisonomía cayó sobre el vidrio del extenso pupitre, produciendo un ruido seco. La sangre goteaba de la herida abierta, manchando tanto el compuesto transparente, como la alfombra.

—Tsk. Una rata en todo sentido. —Balbuceó, mofado del hedor a metal que comenzaba a llenar sus fosas nasales. — ¿Y con éste cuántos van? ¿Ocho, diez mundos? No lo sé, pero el gato ha obtenido otra victoria~

Dio la vuelta en su cómodo apoyo, admirando la majestuosidad de la ciudad, vista apreciable gracias a la altura que ostentaba su magnánimo edificio. Sus pupilas lavanda miraron de reojo al muerto, y sonrió.

Un ratón perseguido por las cadenas de la fatalidad… sin embargo, como en tantísimas realidades, lo admiraba.

—"_Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro… Tsunayoshi–kun_"

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

N.A.:

Realmente me gustó como quedó esto... creo que estoy usando mucho esto de los mundos paralelos xD Debería usar algún AU o un OU e.e bueno, no sé, el punto es que amé como salió este pequeñín :3 Me inspiró una imagen que vi en zerochan, era preciosa~

Gracias por Leer :3 Bye bye~


End file.
